


Things Bad, Money Pretty

by knotted_rose



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotted_rose/pseuds/knotted_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Parker likes money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Bad, Money Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> John Rogers (writer, co-producer of Leverage) and Dean Devlin (creator of Leverage) have both mentioned that Parker has a touch of Asperger's. This is mere speculation of how else the syndrome might manifest for Parker.

Parker likes money, not things.

It isn't greed. It's simplicity. Things get broken by "brothers" or "sisters" who live with Parker, though they're really just random kids who get assigned to the same foster parents as her. Or things get stolen by "uncles" and "aunts" who are from that made-up family.

Parker doesn't like to admit that the other problem with things is herself: she doesn't notice when things are out of place, can't remember to put them away. She can plan a heist but can't keep her place clean.

So Parker keeps her cupboards bare, but her accounts full.


End file.
